disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fathoms Below
Fathoms Below is the first song heard in Disney's 1989 feature film, The Little Mermaid. ''It was written by Howard Ashman and Alan Menken. It introduces the film and the legend of the merfolk from the perspective of sailors reciting to Prince Eric. Lyrics ''I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue And it's hey to the starboard, heave ho Look out, lad, a mermaid be waiting for you In mysterious fathoms below Heave ho Heave ho Heave ho Heave ho Heave ho In mysterious fathoms below Soundtrack Lyrics In the soundtrack, an extra set of lyrics were added in, to fill in the gap where Eric was talking with the sailors. Fathoms Below! (x2) From whence wayward westerlies blow! Where Triton is King, and his Merpeople sing, in mysterious Fathoms Below. Original Lyrics Howard and Alan's Demo This version of the song is the original demo made by Alan and Howard; it is the second longest version of the song, just behind the Broadway version. It takes place during a small storm as the sailors merrily sing during it. At one point, a sailor points out a big storm in the distance, and claims that's what happens when King Triton is angry. I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! Great sailor beware for the biggun's a brewin' in mysterious Fathoms Below! Heave ho! (x2) I'll sing you a song of the King of the sea, '' ''and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! The ruler of all of the ocean is he, in mysterious fathoms below! Fathoms below! Below! From whence wayward westerlies blow! Where Triton is king, and his merpeople sing, in mysterious fathoms below! Heave ho (x6) I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you, in mysterious fathoms below! The King of the ocean is angry, so trouble's-a-brewin' out there! I'm telling ya lad, When King Triton is mad, '' ''how the waves will rock, rock to and fro. Hold on, good luck, '' ''as down you go! For Triton is king of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! Beware of the magic as merpeople do, in mysterious fathoms below! Storyboarded Version In the storyboarded version the lyrics have once again changed, this time adding an explanation to the backstory of Ursula the sea witch, and revealing that she is King Triton's sister. 1st stanza: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue, '' ''and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho! Look out lad a mermaid be waiting for you in mysterious Fathoms Below! 2nd stanza: I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea, and it's hey to the starboard, heave ho. The ruler of all of the ocean is he, in mysterious fathoms below! 3rd stanza: Old man: Fathoms below in the ocean, '' ''lives Ursula, witch of the sea! She plots, and she schemes, and she wickedly dreams, of the day that she'll return once more. Return to rule the ocean floor! Sailors: She wants to be queen of the bottomless blue, and it's hey to the starboard heave ho! So Triton beware, 'cause a biggun's a brewin', in mysterious fathoms below! Comic Adaptation Lyrics The comic adapted Fathoms below with an entirely new set of lyrics only seen in this adaptation. Come listen to a story of the ocean blue. Beneath the sea. Near the ocean floor. Live the merpeople in a wondrous world below! Broadway Version The Broadway version of Fathoms Below takes a page of lyrics from the original song which Howard and Alan recorded, but managed to squeeze in extra lyrics where both Eric and Grimsby sang. The scene opens with the crew tending to their duties on their ship, as they sing about those Fathoms Below. I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho! Brave sailor, beware, 'cause a big 'uns a-brewin' Mysterious fathoms below! Heave ho! I'll sing you a song of the king of the sea An' it's hey to the starboard, heave ho! The ruler of all of the oceans is he In mysterious fathoms below! Fathoms below, below! From whence wayward westerlies blow! Where Triton is king And his merpeople sing In mysterious fathoms below! Shortly after, Eric joins in on the song. PRINCE ERIC The salt on your skin And the wind in your hair And the waves as they ebb and they flow! We’re miles from the shore And guess what – I don’t care! GRIMSBY As for me, I’m about to heave ho! The crew then begins to recite a song of King Triton, whom Grimsby states is nothing but superstition, while the crew says otherwise. I’ll sing you a song of the king of the sea An’ it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho! The ruler of all of the oceans is he In mysterious fathoms below! The king of the ocean gets angry An’ when he gets angry, beware! I’m tellin’ ya, lad, when King Triton is mad How the waves’ll buck, rock to and fro! Hold on, good luck, as down you go! Eric then hears a beautiful singing off in the distance. Grimsby then explains to him that he must return to court to claim his crown, but Eric refuses to listen and instead chooses to pursue the singing voice while the crew sing one last verse of warning to Eric. There’s mermaids out there in the bottomless blue An’ it’s hey to the starboard, heave ho! Watch out for ‘em, lad, or you’ll go to your ruin in mysterious fathoms below! Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid songs Category:Opening songs